elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fighters Guild (Oblivion)
The Fighters Guild is a guild where those practicing combat arts can gather together and adventure on combat- and melee-related quests. History of the Fighters Guild Though it was officially established by Tsaesci Potentate Versidue Shaie in 2E 320, it was his kinsman Dinieras ves who suggested an order of mercantile soldiers-for-hire. The order was initially called "The Syffim," after the Tsaesci word for "soldiers," but the name was changed by the Potentate to the more common name known by the people: the Fighters' Guild. The Fighters Guild was formed sometime after the Potentate conquered Tamriel in one of the bloodiest conflicts in history. The only army left standing was that of the Potentate, but the economy was also knocked off its feet. Local cities had no militia or force to protect them, especially outside of Cyrodiil where the Potentate's forces were concentrated. The Fighters' Guild was formed to combat rising crime rates across the lands. It was originally intended to be a guild for Akaviri races only, but since there were not enough of them to keep order, it was opened to non-Akaviri members as well. Anyone interested in combat that is focused on an honest living can join the Guild. Unfortunately, the guild has recently started having trouble with a new group of mercenaries known as the Blackwood Company who have been stealing contracts and fighters from them. This is outlined in the Black Horse Courier newsletter A New Guild for Fighters? Guild locations All of the cities except for the Imperial City and Kvatch have a guildhall of the Fighters Guild inside its walls. The most important guildhalls are located in Anvil, Chorrol, and Cheydinhal, as this is where Fighters Guild quests are obtained, but each guild has members who offer various services, including skill training. *Anvil Fighters Guild *Bravil Fighters Guild *Bruma Fighters Guild *Cheydinhal Fighters Guild *Chorrol Fighters Guild *Leyawiin Fighters Guild *Skingrad Fighters Guild Ranks and guild perks At Master rank, access to the Guildmaster's Chest in Chorrol is received, which offers a monthly revenue and items from the Fighters Guild. Orders can be given to Modryn Oreyn in Chorrol to focus on either recruitment of new members, completion of contracts, or both equally. Focusing on recruitment reins in more items in the chest, while doing contracts brings in more gold. Each rank is earned after completion of one, or multiple, quests: *Associate is earned after joining the guild. *Apprentice is earned after completion of the first quest. *Journeyman is earned after completion of "A Rat Problem," "The Desolate Mine," and "The Unfortunate Shopkeeper" *Swordsman is earned after completion of "Unfinished Business" and "Drunk and Disorderly" *Protector is earned after completion of "Amelion's Debt" and "Den of Thieves" *Defender is earned after completion of "The Master's Son" and "More Unfinished Business" *Warder is earned after completion of "Azani Blackheart" *Guardian is earned after completion of "The Wandering Scholar" and "The Fugitives" *Champion is earned after completion of "The Stone of St. Alessia," "The Noble's Daughter," and "Mystery at Harlun's Watch" *Master is earned after completion of "Information Gathering," "Infiltration," and "The Hist" Quests The Fighters Guild quests do not follow a linear order. For example, after completing "Trolls of Forsaken Mine" from Oreyn, "The Noble's Daughter" and "The Stone of St. Alessia" can be completed in any order, with subsequent quests ("Mystery at Harlun's Watch" after "The Noble's Daughter") afterward. Click on the image below for a comprehensive view of the quest progression. Joining the Fighters Guild Head to the main guild halls in either Anvil, Cheydinhal or Chorrol. Speak to the respective head of the guild and join. Anvil Fighters Guild quests in Anvil are given by Azzan. *A Rat Problem *The Unfortunate Shopkeeper *Den of Thieves and Newheim's Flagon *The Wandering Scholar *The Stone of St. Alessia Cheydinhal Fighters Guild quests in Cheydinhal are given by Burz gro-Khash. *The Desolate Mine *Amelion's Debt *The Fugitives *The Noble's Daughter *Mystery at Harlun's Watch Chorrol Fighters Guild quests in Chorrol are given by Modryn Oreyn. *Unfinished Business *Drunk and Disorderly *The Master's Son *More Unfinished Business *Azani Blackheart *Trolls of Forsaken Mine *Information Gathering *Infiltration *The Hist Gold rewards The amount of gold received from Fighters Guild quests that give a reward in gold is dependent upon level, as follows: Suspension and expulsion from the Guild If another guild member is killed or stolen from, the violator is temporarily suspended from the guild until the actions are amended. The first offense involves retrieving 20 Bear Pelts for Vilena Donton in Chorrol. The second requires 20 Minotaur Horns be obtained. If the rank of Grand Champion in the Arena has been obtained, then bears or minotaurs can easily be fought, as opposed to searching Cyrodiil for them. Bear Pelts can be purchased from most General item traders. After three offenses, the member is forever expelled, with no chance of reprieve. Demotion After completion of Trolls of Forsaken Mine, the Hero is demoted one rank. Upon completion of The Stone of St. Alessia and The Noble's Daughter, the rank of Guardian is restored. Fighters Guild members by city There are a number of members of the Fighters Guild at each guildhall, as well as some members outside of the guildhalls who play a part in contracts. Also in every guildhall there is a Porter who repairs weapons and armor for a price. Anvil *Azzan – Local guild head, quest giver. *Huurwen – Trains up to Apprentice Block. *Llensi Llaram – Trains up to Novice Athletics. *Mojo – The local guild dog. *Rhano – Trains up to Journeyman Blade. *Rufrius Vinicius – Trains up to Apprentice Hand-to-Hand. *Sten the Ugly *Vigdis – Trains up to Apprentice Blunt. Bravil *Nahsi – Trains up to Apprentice Hand-to-Hand. *Tadrose Helas – Weaponsmith with 600 . Repairs weapons. Trains up to Apprentice Armorer. *Vincent Galien Bruma *Bumph gra-Gash – Trains up to Apprentice Heavy Armor. *Right-Wind – Trains up to Apprentice Blade. Cheydinhal *'Burz gro-Khash' – Local guild head, quest giver. *Keld of the Isles *Ohtimbar *In Desolate Mine (Part of the Fighters Guild quest "The Desolate Mine") **Brag gro-Bharg **Elidor **Rienna Chorrol *'Vilena Donton' – Fighters Guild Master. **Viranus Donton – Son of Vilena. *'Modryn Oreyn' – Local guild head, quest giver. *Kurz gro-Baroth *Lum gro-Baroth – Trains up to Journeyman Block. *Sabine Laul – Weaponsmith with 600 . Repairs weapons. Leyawiin *Antus Flonius *Brodras – Trains up to Apprentice Heavy Armor. *Cingor *Dubok gro-Shagk *Rellian *Sherina – Trains up to Journeyman Blade. *S'kasha *Vantus Prelius Skingrad *Ah-Malz *Maglir *Fadus Calidius – Trains up to Apprentice Block. *Parwen See also *''History of the Fighters Guild'' *''Fighters Guild History, 1st Ed.'' de:Kämpfergilde (Oblivion) es:Gremio de Luchadores (Oblivion) pl:Gildia Wojowników (Oblivion) ru:Гильдия бойцов (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Fighters Guild Category:Oblivion: Factions Category:Fighters Guild